dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Family Kamehameha
Talk:Family Kamehameha. Stop editing out "(presumed)" from the mention of Broly being killed by the sun! I tried to edit it to say it's presumed since, as you saw from "Broly, The Legendary Super Saiyan", Broly was seemingly disintegrated when Goku punched his stomach, when he actually survived it, and yet tried to keep it at him being dead (since otherwise, Bio Broly wouldn't exist). If you must erase it, at least give a good reason. Dekoshu:They failed to realize it. Show me your moves. :Err... how does this have... anything to do with whether we should keep the "(presumably)" part in the mention of Broly's death? SS2AJB Why can't we just keep the "presumably" out of Broly's death? We already know that guy died! ::Yes, we know he died in the climax because of Bio-Broly (and even then, we only knew because Goku said it in Other World, which didn't even happen until the end of the movie.). However, we don't exactly know if it was the Sun or something else. Especially taking into account the fact that Broly seemed to have disintegrated way back in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, and he STILL seemed to survive intact (I mean, we saw cuts and rifts develop all around his body, miniature green explosions around his body, and several pieces eminating from him when he let off a big explosion, and yet, despite his death being very probable, he STILL survived with his body intact.) Dekoshu 15:00, 16 November 2008 (UTC) I actually told you about this, SSJ2AJB. SS2AJB I meant the real Broly's death in Broly: Second Coming. :I know, I mentioned Bio-Broly since that was the only time we actually found out that he died (the REAL Broly, i mean, which even then, we didn't quite know for certain until the last few moments of the movie where Goku says "What?! Now Broly's acting up in hell and Grand Kai wants me and Pikkon to try and calm him down?!", as everyone also thought Broly died on New Vegeta's destruction (his last few moments even led the audience to believe that he died as a result of the wound being reopened.), and we had Broly Second Coming revealing that, aside from a few scars, Broly was just fine. Dekoshu 01:35, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Let's all not argue, okay? We all see Broly getting destroyed by solar flames, etc. Let's not get presumptuous by putting (presumably). It'll only get aggravated to no end. You can control yourselves, you guys should know better and hear me out, please. :Yeah, and we all saw Broly, after Goku bursting his gut out, getting cuts and rifts, screaming in pain, twitching violently, exploding, and pieces of him falling down with Goku in his first defeat, and last time we checked, he survived that, if Second coming is anything to go by. We need FAR More than just his exploding on the suns surface to determine the actual cause of his death. :: I'm really not enjoying his death, but its seems you're right. Dekoshu 22:01, 21 November 2008 (UTC) SS2AJB All right why can't I just put down that he was killed by the sun and the Family Kamehameha? :As the user noted, just because Broly appeared to be destroyed by the Kamehameha/Sun, it doesn't necessarily mean that he was. For all we know, he survived that and then tripped and hit his head on a rock and that's what killed him. We know that by the end of Bio-Broly he had died, but given the resilience he demonstrated in the first Broly movie, we can't say with any certainty what killed him. -- 23:06, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ::^And even then, It was only at the last few minutes of the movie where there was undeniable evidence that he was actually dead (The mentions of how Trunks and Gohan thought Broly died and Maloja's confirmation didn't exactly count, as one, Gohan also thought Broly had died seven years prior to Second Coming, and we know he wasn't, and two, Maloja has also been known to be bonkers. I mean, somehow, he seemed to know exactly who Broly was despite Broly not being heard of by the Non-Z-fighter people of earth. For all we know, he could have assumed that he was dead, and not actually know for sure.). SS2AJB Alright we'll keep (presumably) in there? But can we at least get rid of the parenthesises? Dekoshu 21:20, 24 November 2008 (UTC) It's been two days. This is isn't funny at all. The next time, you might be blocked for more than 2 days. :Why would he be blocked for making a new, practical suggestion? I don't see a need for parenthesis. -- 07:16, 25 November 2008 (UTC) I think there are the same move! This move is the SAME thing as the father son kamahameha!!!!! :Father-Son Kamehameha = Father (Goku) and son (Gohan) attack together :Family Kamehameha = Family (Goku, Gohan and Goten) attacks together -- 09:18, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Hnestly I think Family Kamahameha is just 4 people doing Kamahameha at the same time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Vegerot 13:54, 17 April 2009 (UTC)! Yeah... We know.... Thunderbender18 21:14, 17 April 2009 (UTC) 10 years ago, it was known as Legacy Kamehameha. My photo edit Can i please ask why was my edit removed? whenever i make an edit, someone always deletes my edit, eventhough my edit is way better quality, than the previous one.(Asuma 000 (talk) 12:48, October 25, 2012 (UTC)).